Shots of Valour Character Generation Rules
This page contains the rules for creating player characters for TTGRPG: Shots of Valour. __TOC__ Ability Scores Ability scores will be rolled as 4d6, drop the lowest roll. Players will put each roll into the desired ability score. Races The following races and subraces are commonly found among adventurers in the setting for Shots of Valour. Other races and subraces not listed (although they may be included in the PHB or various rules supplements for D&D 5e) are considered exotic or monstrous and are not available for use for player characters. *Dwarf **Hill Dwarf **Mountain Dwarf *Elf **Dark Elf / Drow (must really impress the DM with your backstory, else it isn't allowed) **High Elf **Wood Elf *Gnome **Forest Gnome **Rock Gnome *Half-Elf *Half-Orc (be prepared to be very distrusted in Mistgate) *Halfling **Lightfoot **Stout *Human Classes The following classes are commonly found among adventurers in the setting for Shots of Valour. Other classes not listed (although they may be included in the PHB or various rules supplements for D&D 5e) are considered exotic or monstrous and are not available for use for player characters. 'Recommended for players new to D&D' These classes are more common. *Bard *Cleric *Fighter *Ranger *Rogue 'Recommended for experienced D&D players' These classes are more rare. *Druid *Monk *Paladin *Sorcerer *Warlock *Wizard Personality and Background Backgrounds can be chosen from the PHB. Personality Traits, Ideals, Bonds, and Flaws are to be rolled unless otherwise negotiated with the DM. Any other personality or background customization traits not listed above can be rolled for or chosen as seen fit unless vetoed by the DM. *Backgrounds **All backgrounds in the PHB are allowed. *Personality Traits **Roll 3d8. Reroll any duplicates. Choose any 2 rolls from the table for your background. *Ideal **Roll 2d6. Reroll any duplicates. Choose 1 roll from the table for your Ideal. *Bond **Roll 2d6. Reroll any duplicates. Choose 1 roll from the table for your Bond. *Flaw **Roll 2d6. Reroll any duplicates. Choose 1 roll from the table for your Flaw. Character Level 'New Character Level' *New characters start at level 1 or at the lowest character level that participated in the past 3 sessions, whichever is higher. 'Leveling up' *All standard PHB leveling up rules apply with the exception of the following. ''HP'' *HP for the new level will be determined by re-rolling all hit dice. Whichever number is higher, the newly rolled HP (including Con. Mod. x Level) or the previous level HP (plus Con. Mod. for the new level), will be used for the leveled up character. ''Multiclassing'' *Multiclassing is allowed. However, it is only recommended for experienced players and characters above level 5 or so. ''Spells'' *New spells learned will be negotiated with the DM. Starting Equipment *Level 1 characters start with the standard equipment list in the Class chapter of the PHB unless otherwise negotiated with the DM. *Higher level characters start with the Low Magic Campaign starting equipment as defined in the table on pg. 38 of the DMG unless otherwise negotiated with the DM.